Models, Singers, and Vocaloid
by alexis24842
Summary: Rozu Fujisaki had always been a shy person, but the perfect model with an amazing singing voice. But when she enrolls in the Vocaloid Academy of Modeling and Performing Arts and meets the famous Vocaloid boys and Hayate Shinju, her world spins out.
1. The Letter

Rozu Fujisaki had always been a somewhat distant person, but the picture perfect model with an amazing singing voice. But when she enrolls in the Vocaloid Academy of Modeling and Performing Arts and meets all of the famous Vocaloid boys and Hayate Shinju, her whole life turns upside-down.

Rozu was running down the street, her arms full of food and earphones blaring her favorite song around her neck. Most of the people she passed barely took notice of her, as this was a common sight in this small town. Rozu had just been shopping and was rushing home to cook a surprise dinner for her parents, who had been on vacation for almost two months. Her long deep purple hair fanned out behind her like thin ribbons in the wind, her smooth, tanned skin almost shimmered in the sunlight, and her bright green eyes were open just enough so that she could see. If she ever ran into anybody, she didn't notice. Her long legs pumped in sync with her music, and her lithe slender frame zipped in and out of the crowd. A few visitors stopped and stared, but Rozu took no notice. She took a sharp turn down an old abandoned dirt road, never missing a beat, and smiled to herself.

When she reached her house, she skidded to a stop and let out the breath she had been holding since she left the market. Ever since she had sent her letter to the Vocaloid Academy, she had been training in every way possible, from holding her breath and running to renting out the boxing arena for days at a time. If she wanted to get into the most prestigious modeling and performing academy in the world, she would have to be in peak shape. Famous models and performers had come from there, including her parents, and all of them had been successful. Plus, that's where her parents had met.

"Well, I'd better get started." Rozu sighed. She laid out all of the ingredients for dinner and began cooking. As that became easier, she let her mind wander. She left her food to cook on the stove and sat down at the dinner table in her cushion. She rested her hand'Maybe I'll find my future husband there... If I do, I wonder what he'll be like?' As she started fantasizing about the kind of person he might be, a timer went off, jolting her back to reality. She looked at her clock and realized that almost an hour had gone by, and the dinner she had made should be finished. Just as she pulled it off the stove, the doorbell rang.

"Rozu, we're home!" Called her mother, walking into the house only to be hugged tightly by her daughter. When they pulled back, it was almost like looking in a mirror, except for the length of the hair and eye color. While Rozu's eyes were green, her mother's were almost black, but with a hint of blue, making them look like a deep ocean. Her mother's hair was only shoulder length and curly, Rozu's was hip length and straight, but slightly curled at the ends.

"I'm so happy to see you! Where's Papa?" She asked, peering around her mom's shoulder.

"Right here!" He said, popping up out of nowhere, as usual. He gave Rozu a giant bear hug and spun her around. When he set her down again, she looked like she might throw up. Oblivious, he sniffed the air and made a face that said, 'OMG How did you know I wanted that?' and ran off toward the kitchen.

"Guess what I made, Mom?" Rozu put her hands behind her back and leaned forward slightly in an endearing manner, and her mother smiled even more widely.

"Let me see... sushi, domburi, yakizakana, and... ramen?" She guessed, raising an eyebrow. Of course, she guessed everything right.

"Yep! Now come on, if we don't get there soon, all of the food will be halfway into Papa's stomach!" Rozu grabbed her mother's hand and almost dragged her into the dining room, where her dad had already set the table and was piling food onto his plate. They both laughed and joined him, just enjoying their time as a family. Righ before they could start, the doorbell rang again, and Rozu jumped up to get it. She wondered who could be coming here of all places at this hour.

"Yes, can I help you?" She asked as she opened the door. A man with green hair who looked to be in his mid-thirties smiled at her in a friendly manner.

"Ah, you must be Rozu Fujisaki, correct?" Rozu nodded, confused. Why did this man know who she was? And why was he here? "I'm from the Vocaloid Academy of Modeling and Performing Arts. Actually, I'm the principal, Gumo." Rozu's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Here, come in. We were just sitting down to dinner." Rozu led the way into the dining room where her parents were in deep conversation and set him down on her recently vacated cushion. Then she pulled up another cushion and a plate with silverware, then tried to introduce him to her parents.

"Mom, Dad, this is-" She began, but her mother interrupted her.

"Oh, Gumo! How are you doing?" Her mother looked up and said, smiling widely. This left a very confused look on Rozu's face.

"Very well. How are you guys?" He asked, leaning back onto his elbows. Rozu opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off again.

"We're doing great. Just got back from a month long tour around Japan." Rozu's father explained. She puffed out her cheeks and crossed her arms.

"Will somebody please tell me what's happening here?" She almost yelled, making the three adults in the room jump a bit. Her mother and father laughed in sync, while Gumo smiled.

"Well, Rozu, your father, Gumo, and I all went to the Vocaloid Academy together and graduated in the same year." Her mom explained.

"Oohhhh... Well, that makes much more sense." Rozu nodded. "But why are you here, Gumo-sensei?"

"Ah, right! I needed to speak with all of you about Rozu's enrollment in the Academy." He sat up again and folded his hands on the table. He looked at both of her parents in turn, then at Rozu. "She has the best application this batch of students. We expect a lot out of her if everything she said was true." A few moments of silence passed as this information sunk in.

"Wait... does this mean I'm in?" Rozu asked. Her jaw had almost dropped to the floor.

"Yes, Rozu. You've officially passed the entry test. Welcome to the Vocaloid Academy of Modeling and Performing Arts." Gumo smiled and nodded, handing Rozu a letter stamped with the Academy's crest. 


	2. Unlikely Meeting

Okay, I forgot to mention this last chapter, but the Vocaloid Academy of Modeling and Performing Arts is known all around the world for producing top models, singers, and actors. It is a college, but Rozu was so talented, along with a few other students, that she was able to skip sophomore, junior, and senior year in high school.

Ages:  
>Rozu-16, Miku-16, Mikuo-17, Kaito-17, Rin-17, Len-17, Gakupo-18<p>

Me: Now, somebody please do the disclaimer while I begin typing! *starts typing so fast that the keyboard catches fire*  
>Mikuo: Well, s#!t.<br>Rozu: Ha! Now you have to the disclaimer because you cursed!  
>Mikuo: Ugh, fine. -_- alexis248 does not own Vocaloid. She only comes up with the ideas for the plot and Rozu's outfits and design including her srtiped black and purple-<br>Rozu: *Borrows Rin's steamroller and runs Mikuo over* Read on to find out what he means. *backs up over Mikuo and runs him over again*  
>Me: Okaaaayy, back to the story!<p>

"Mom, can you believe it? I made it in!" Cried Rozu, jumping up and down while waving the letter around. She and her mom were shopping for new clothes and supplies she would need for school. Even though the Academy had uniforms, there were certain days that you could wear whatever you wanted, like days of fashion shows, or the first and last days of school.

"Actually, I'm kind of reluctant to let you leave." Her mom sighed. Rozu looked at her with understanding.

"Mom, I promise this will not be like the last time I took a trip. Nothing bad is going to happen to me. I promise." Rozu took her mother's hand and smiled. Even as she said that, she had a bad feeling, but shook it off. The scar above her heart, perfectly concealed with makeup, became cold and started throbbing as bad memories came back. She knew her mom would be worried, but everything would be fine.

"I guess you're right. But if anything bad happens, even if it's just tripping in the halls once, don't hesitate to come home, okay?" Her mom said. Rozu nodded. "Alright. We should keep shopping, time doesn't stand still, even for models!" Her mom pulled her down the street to the shopping district. They went into a Kohl's and found some nice clothes that were within the dress code. While Rozu was trying them on, a reporter recognized her mom and wouldn't stop hounding her for an interview. Rozu walked out of the dressing room in a hot pink tank top with a longsleeve black fishnet shirt under it, plus bright purple skinny jeans and pink high-top Converse. When she saw the reporter, she grimaced and walked over calmly.

"Please, Mrs. Fujisaki? Just a few words for us, and then we'll leave." He pleaded.

"I've got a few words for you. But now that you mention it, why don't you go ahead and leave?" Rozu growled, advancing threateningly toward the reporter and his camera crew. He turned around and gasped.

"R-Ro-Rozu F-Fuji-Fujisaki?" His eyes widened and he smiled. "How perfect is this! You have to answer a few questions now, right? Splendid!" Rozu just crossed her arms and raised an elegant eyebrow at him. He took no notice and pulled out a microphone, pen, and paper. He signaled the cameras to start rolling. "So, what exactly are you doing shopping with your mother today?" He asked, shoving the microphone into her face. She didn't even blink. The only emotion on her face was one that said, 'Dude, you just don't know when to stop'.

"You really just asked that question?" Rozu sighed, closind her eyes and looking slightly down. "The answer is just that. Shopping with my mom today. We were having a pretty good time until you decided to show up and shove this heap of metal and wires into our faces, taping our every move and breath, hoping to get something juicy out of us. Please, leave. I have not seen my mom for two and a half months, I'd like to spend some quality time with her. There's your few words." By the time Rozu was finished, tears were brimming in her eyes, threatening to spill over. Her mom walked over and pulled her into a tight hug, glaring at the reporter. He looked guilty and slowly lowered his microphone, looking at his feet.

"I... I'm sorry, I didn't realize... We'll just be leaving now..." He signaled for the cameras to turn off, then they left. As soon as they were out of sight and earshot, Rozu and her mom both burst out laughing and high fived each other.

"Now that's what I call acting! You even had me believing it. Excellent job, Rozu!" Her mom gave her another hug and laughed.

"And I owe it all to my favorite teacher, Mrs. Fujisaki. Oh, if only she could see me now..." Rozu joked, faking depression.

"Well, we'd better get out of here. Where there's one reporter, there's dozens more, plus fans, and not all of them are as easy to shake as that last one." Her mom explained. Rozu quickly changed back into her regular clothes, a black one-shoulder shirt with a single bright purple stripe near the top and another one near the bottom. She had black boots that came just above her knees, plus a black miniskirt that was mid-thigh length with a purple stripe at the hem, plus black shorts under that. She walked out of the fitting room and they went to pay. When they walked outside, laden with shopping bags, a light blue limo pulled up directly in ront of them. Puzzled, they shared a glance, then stared at it as the door opened.

"Make way. Hatsunes coming through." growled the red haired body guard, glaring at anyone who got too close.

"Please, Akaito, you're scary enough without growling at every person you see." whispered a voice.

"Hurry up, Miku. I don't want to be here until my seventeenth birthday." shouted a boy's voice from the same place.

A foot emerged from the limo, followed by another, and finally a tall, slender body. The girl had light blue pigtails that came down to her ankles, each held up by a black square with a pink stripe in the middle. Her big ocean-blue eyes widened when she saw Rozu. She was easily recognized as Miku Hatsune, the third most famous model in the world behind one other model and Rozu herself, who was in first. Miku's brother, Mikuo, was behind her in fourth, so they were very well known.

No sooner had Miku stepped out of the way than her brother came barreling out of the limo. His hair was exactly the same color as his sister's, as were his eyes. Even though he was a full eighteen months older, they seemed like they could be twins. He was energetic and a bit perverted, but Miku was calm and thoughtful.

"Mikuo, watch out!" Miku yelled, trying but failing to catch him before he ran into something. And, unfortunately, that "something" was Rozu. There was a clatter, a few people yelled, and Rozu's shopping bags went everywhere. She closed her eyes tightly and braced for impact. When she hit the ground, almost all of the breath was knocked out of her. She opened her eyes to see Mikuo's barely two inches away, and she tried to push him off. She would have succeeded, but her breath was gone, so all she could do was flounder like a fish out of water. Mikuo realized the position they were in and began to smirk. He leaned down to her ear and was about to whisper something when -

"MIKUO, GET THE HELLO KITTY OFF OF HER!" Miku screeched, grabbing him by the collar and yanking him backwards. He safely landed in the limo, of course, but that didn't save him from the impact of his head hitting the door frame. He reached back and rubbed his head, making a pouting cat face.

"Ow, Miku! I didn't mean to! You were taking too long getting out of the way." Miku gave him a death glare and he shut up real fast. Then she turned back to Rozu, whose mother was kneeling beside her, and started apologizing over and over. Mikuo, on the other hand, just reclined in the back of the limo and smirked to himself.

"I swear... when I get... my hands... on that jerk... his head is... coming clean off." Rozu growled between gasps. She was finally able to stand up and walk, but they were late for dinner, so she couldn't kill Mikuo just yet. But, as they were leaving, their car broke. Since both Rozu and her mom had left their cell phones at home, they had to catch a ride with the Hatsunes. When they finally emerged from Kohl's, Miku being the only one not carrying shopping bags, Rozu's mom explained what had happened.

"And you're the only people we can trust to not hold us hostage in your car until you get an autograph!" Her mom finished, laughing a bit.

"Sure, you can hitch a ride with us, as long as Stripes sits next to me." Mikuo smirked and Rozu looked confused until she looked to check her shirt. What she saw made her face turn into a boquet of roses. Her black and purple one-shoulder bra was peeking over the top of her shirt.

"YOU PERVERT! You seriously need mental help, or just need to give your mind a thorough cleaning, or both!" Rozu yelled, pulling her shirt back up. She turned on her heel and ducked into the limo.

"I'm sorry, again. Mikuo can be really hasty and perverted, but once you get to know him, he's really sweet." Miku whispered to Rozu's mom, who nodded, but still glared at Mikuo. As it turns out, Rozu did have to sit next to Mikuo, and their house was a whole hour and a half away.

"Oh, great. I get to sit next to this idiot." Rozu grumbled. Mikuo sat down next to her and put his hands behind his head. Rozu's mom and Miku eyed him, but soon started a conversation. As the ride became more and more boring, Rozu began to doze off.

'No! I can't fall asleep next to the pervert!' She thought, attempting to wake up, but failing. She felt her eyelids grow heavier and heavier until she couldn't keep them open anymore. The last thing she remebered before completely letting sleep take over was her head on something soft and warm, while a strong arm wrapped around her waist.

Me: Hey, guys! Sorry the last chapter was kinda short. I know this one isn't much better, but...  
>Mikuo: I should have been introduced before this.<br>Rozu: Why is that, perverted old man?  
>Mikuo: You do realize that you just called yourself old, right?<br>Rozu: How...?  
>Me &amp; Mikuo: You're only a year younger than he is.<br>Rozu: DANGIT!  
>Me: Anyway, please review and add to faves! <p>


	3. Sleepover!

Me: Hey, everyone! I just want to say... OMG This is the third chapter I've written in four days. Don't get used to it, there's probably going to be times that I don't update for a month or so, with school starting and all.  
>Mikuo: Blah, blah, blahbitty blah. On with the story.<br>Miku: *Death glares Mikuo* Don't rush her, or you'll get kicked out of the story.  
>Mikuo: She can't kick me out, I'm the main character.<br>Rozu: Um, no you're not.  
>Mikuo: Oh, yeah? Well, who is, Stripes?<br>Rozu: *eye twitches* First, my name is Rozu, not Stripes. And second, I'm the main character. Anyway, alexis248 owns only the clothing designs and the plot, nothing else.  
>Mikuo: And we start where we left off... Stripes was falling asleep on my shoulder. *winks at Rozu*<br>Rozu: SHUT UP, YOU PIG FACED PERVERTED ATTENTION HOG! /

Ages:  
>Rozu-16, Miku-16, Mikuo-18, Kaito-17, Rin-16, Len-16, Gakupo-18, Rozu's mom- 34, Rozu's dad-36, Gumo-31<p>

"Um... do you want me to carry her in? I'm sure she's not very heavy." Mikuo asked through the rolled down window. The car trip was over, but the only problem was that Rozu wouldn't wake up. Instead, when anyone tried, she just grabbed Mikuo's shirt. He blushed a tiny bit whenever she did, but it couldn't be noticed in the dim light. Mrs. Fujisaki tried to pry Rozu off of him, but she mumbled something incoherent and they all stopped making noise to see if she would say it again, and she did.

"Don't... Don't let him... take me... Help... H.. help me, please..." Mrs. Fujisaki's face went pale, and her eyes widened. Mrs. Fujisaki nodded at Mikuo, who nodded back, confused, and opened the door from the outside. Mikuo scooped Rozu into his arms and exited the limo, followed by Miku, looking around. Mrs. Fujisaki motioned for him to follow her, so he quickly obeyed. She opened the door and Mr. Fujisaki quickly hugged her and cast a questioning glance at his daughter clutching Mikuo while he was holding her bridal style.

"I'll explain later, right now we need to get Rozu to bed." Mrs. Fujisaki explained.

"But why is this guy carrying her?" Mr Fujisaki pointed to Mikuo with a deadly look in his eyes. Mikuo backed up a step and sweatdropped, but still managed to look sheepish. Miku stepped forward, using her protective persona, and looked Mr. Fujisaki straight in the face.

"She fell asleep next to Mikuo on the way here. Your wife's car broke down in the parking lot of Kohl's, and we had had a... a bit of a run-in with each other earlier. We gave them a ride home as an apology." Miku quickly explained. Mr. Fujisaki's face softened and he turned to his wife.

"Did she say anything about..." He trailed off as a pained look crossed him.

"Yes. She did." Mrs. Fujisaki turned away and looked at her feet.

"Um, I don't mean to be rude or impose or anything, but where's Rozu's room so I can set her down?" Mikuo asked. Both parents looked up at him.

"Oh, yes, I'm sorry. Third door down the hall to the right." Mrs. Fujisaki pointed to an unlit corridor to the left.

Mikuo nodded and walked down it with Miku close behind until they reached the right door. Miku opened the door quietly and gasped. He took the time to look around and realized that this room was nothing like what he expected from Rozu. Instead of pink and white, the main colors were purple and black. Her bedspread was black with purple guitars, microphones, and drums on it, and the pillows were the opposite, purple with black designs. The shag carpet covering every square inch of her floor was purple, and all of the wooden furniture, like her dresser, was painted black.

Her bed was low to the ground and had a canopy with sparkly purple curtains, but the only thing that really stood out to him was the smell. Even before he opened the door, he had smelled vanilla and mocha coming from the room. There were candles all around that Mikuo guessed gave off that scent. He carefully laid Rozu down on her bed and leaned over to look at the one on her nightstand since she still wouldn't release him. Sure enough, the label on it read "VANILLA TWILIGHT". He smirked and looked at Rozu again, thinking about how unpredictable she was.

First, she had tried to push him off instead of freezing up after he had practically run over her, even though she couldn't breathe. Then, she had called him an idiot and a pervert without breaking a sweat. Then she had complained about having to sit next to him on the way here, but she fell asleep on his shoulder. Then she wouldn't let go of him when they got here, and now even her room surprised him.

"Mikuo, look at this!" Miku exclaimed, pulling a yearbook out from under her nightstand.

"Miku, what are you doing? That's not ours, we shouldn't be looking at it." Mikuo snatched the book from Miku's hands and tried to place it back under the nightstand.

"No, look at the cover! Don't you see anything familiar?" Miku grabbed it again and shoved it into his face.

"Well, if it wasn't so close that I could see the back cover, maybe I'd be able to tell." Mikuo grabbed it and held it father away from his face. It took him a second, but when he realized what Miku was talking about, he froze.

"This is... Isn't this our old school's yearbook?" Miku nodded and pointed to the date it was printed.

"And look, it was the same year we were there." She said. Mikuo flipped to the page his class was on. He saw a familiar face accompanied by short, curly, out of control lavender hair.

It was Rozu.

And she had drawn hearts around two boys.

One of them was Mikuo.

"I... I can't believe this..." Mikuo stuttered. Miku took the yearbook and gasped when she saw who else was circled.

"Mikuo, look! This is-" But she never got to finish her sentence.

"Is Rozu still asleep? I just wanted to see if she had let go of Mikuo yet." Whispered Mrs. Fujisaki. Miku quickly hid the yearbook behind her and smiled.

"Yes, she is asleep, but Mikuo is still in a deathgrip." She laughed. Mrs Fujisaki nodded and seemed deep in thought for a minute.

"Maybe you should sleep over, Mikuo. And you too, Miku, if it's okay with your parents. Then you guys can catch a ride with us to the airport in the morning." She explained. Miku quickly pulled out her cell phone and dialed their parents. After a short conversation, she turned back to Mrs. Fujisaki and told her that their parents said it was fine. As soon as she left, Miku shoved the book back under the nightstand and sprawled out on the floor.

"Toss me a pillow, 'kay?" Miku held out her hand and waited. Mikuo grabbed one of the softest looking pillows and threw it to her, then pulled back the blankets. He picked Rozu up again and laid her down, this time covering her with the blankets. The whole time, she held on to his arm, mumbling slightly. He crawled into the bed next to her, pulling Rozu close next to him and wrapping his arms around her.

"Mikuo..." she whispered. He froze and looked at her. Her eyes were still closed, and her breathing was still normal, but he couldn't be sure if she was asleep or not.

"Are you asleep or faking?" He asked. Hey, might as well be blunt, right?

"Asleep." She mumbled. Mikuo raised an eyebrow and sighed.

"Well, stop talking. It's creepy when you talk in your sleep." Mikuo closed his eyes.

"Okay..." She sighed and rolled over. Mikuo thought she'd start laughing any second, but the only noises he heard were the breathing of the three teens, his own heartbeat, and Rozu's snoring. 


	4. Plane Trip to School

Me: I'm back. -_-  
>Mikuo: What's got your knickers in a knot?<br>Me: ... If you don't quit being a jerk, I will rip off your manhood and exclude you from the story. -_-  
>Mikuo: *cowers in fear in a dark corner whimpering*<br>Miku: *fist pumps* Yeah! Go 248!  
>Akaito: I would object, but he kind of deserves it.<br>Rozu: *walks into the room* Hey, guys, I brought... ramen... Hey, 248, what did you say to him?  
>Me: Read above. -.-<br>Rozu: Yikes! No wonder he's scared. Anyway, alexis24842 owns nothing but the plot and clothing designs. But what are you upset about?  
>Me: I'll tell you at the end of the story. Read on, Vocalovers! ^_^<p>Ages: Rozu-16, Miku-17, Mikuo-17, Kaito-17, Leon-17, Rin-16, Len-16, Gakupo-18, Rozu's mom-34, Rozu's dad-36, Gumo-31<p>

Rozu woke up slowly, as if she was still dreaming, and tried to stretch, but something was pinning her arms to her sides. She craned her neck to look behind her, and when she saw what it was, she nearly screamed.

It was Mikuo, and he was staring straight at her. She tried to wriggle out of his grip, but he just pulled her closer, smirking.

"Uh, uh, uh, Stripes. You're staying right here until I'm ready to get up, too." He whispered, closing his aqua eyes and nuzzling his head into the crook of her neck. Rozu blushed furiously, but then smirked, realizing that her dad was just a scream away.(1)

"What if my DAD comes in here and sees you like that? He's got some pretty lethal weapons, and our whole family is traditionally trained in the ancient ways of torcher." She said, crossing her arms and looking up at the ceiling. Mikuo blanched white and slightly loosened his grip, which Rozu took advantage of. She quickly slid out of his arms and ninja rolled off of the bed(2), landing gracefully square on her feet. She smirked at Mikuo's surprised look and walked around to the other side of the bed. She bent over Miku and cupped her hands so that a tunnel was formed between Rozu's mouth and Miku's ear.

"WAKE UP, MIKU-CHAN!" She yelled. Mikuo flinched and covered his ears.

"That's not going to work. She's impossible to wake up." He muttered. He suddenly smirked and asked, "Wanna do something wild?" with a playful gleam in his eyes.

"You are a perverted old bat with no sense of sight or reality. Look, she's waking up!" Rozu pointed to Miku, whose eyes twitched. Slowly, they opened, and she yawned.

"How'd you do that?" Mikuo asked, his moth agape and resembling a fish's.

"It was easy, really. Just look at the space between her eyes and cheekbones. No dark circles, only firm, beautiful skin. It's obvious that she's a heavy sleeper. Seriously, how did you make it this far?" Rozu explained. Mikuo just looked at her like she had sprouted cat ears and a tail with paws instead of hands.

"Rozu, is everyone... oh, you're awake! Great. We have about two hours before we go to the airport, so go ahead and put your bags in the car and come eat breakfast." Rozu's mom said, opening the door and smiling.

"Gu-tenmorugen, Rozu-chan, Fujisaki-san, Mikuo-kun. Dochirahe(3)?" Miku mumbled, rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning, Miku-chan, I'm doing just fine." Rozu's mom laughed and quietly closed the door.

After everyone had officially woken up, the Hatsune teens grabbed their suitcases out of their limo (which had been kept at the Fujisaki's house overnight while Akaito(4), their bodyguard and driver, had slept in the guest room) and Rozu led the way to the back of the house with said bodyguard close behind. There, almost hidden in a thick coat of dirt, leaves, and twigs, was a bright silver Station Wagon. Rozu smiled and rummaged through the garage and found her dad's high powered leaf-blower. She ordered Miku & Mikuo to stand back and plug their ears, and they quickly obeyed. Akaito stood in front of them, eyeing the leaf blower as if it was a gun. Rozu cranked it up and before two minutes had gone by, the car was completely void of any dirt or leaves.

"Wow, that thing really packs a punch." Mikuo muttered. Rozu laughed and opened the trunk. Miku's teal suitcases were the first to go in since there were so many of them, then Mikuo's black ones, and finally Rozu's purple ones(5). It was all finished within thirty minutes, so the teens went inside and ate breakfast, which was chocolate flavored pancakes with sliced strawberries in them that Rozu cooked by herself. Even Akaito loosened up enough to talk and smile.

"Rozu, we have an hour before we have to leave." Her dad walked into the room, grabbing a stack of seven or eight pancakes and drowning them with maple syrup. Rozu nodded and thought for a while.

"Dad, what time does the plane leave exactly? I want to leave a bit early." Rozu said, turning on the coffee maker.

"Five past seven. Why, can't stand being around your mother and I for too much longer?" He pouted, feigning tears.

"No, I just have that feeling that we're going to have some... er, complications. Let's cut it to thirty minutes until we leave, okay?" Rozu grabbed a coffee cup and filled it to the rim with the strong black liquid and drank it down with two gulps(6). "We should go get changed, guys. We don't want to arrive at the airport in pajamas and slept-in clothes." Rozu gestured to her clothes, which were the same ones she had worn and slept in the day and night before(7).

"Okay, let me just take a quick shower." Miku stood up and took her plate to the sink. She dragged Rozu and Mikuo back to Rozu's room and pulled some clothes out of her backpack. She ran to the bathroom next door, leaving Mikuo and Rozu alone. Again.

"Okay, before you say anything dirty or perverted, let me just say that these have been the worst two days of my life so far." Rozu sighed. She turned and opened her walk-in closet and tried to find the perfect outfit for her first day of school. As she was looking, she heard Mikuo get up from sitting on the bed. She ignored it and spotted her favorite pink Converse(8) on the top shelf of her closet. She tried to reach them, but she was too short. She huffed and put her hands on her hips. Out of nowhere, she felt warm breath on her neck. Strong arms wrapped slowly around her, and she angrily looked up to see Mikuo.

"Need some help?" He whispered, smirking. Rozu opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by Mikuo. "I'm just going to lift you up so you can reach them, okay?"

Rozu nodded. He gently lifted her up by the hips and she was able to grab the Converse(8). He set her down and then walked to the door.

"I'm going to go get Miku while you do your girly stuff like hair and makeup. Try not to take more than thirty minutes. That's half the time a normal girl takes, am I right? Oh, and also, try not to let guys who you've only known a day and a half pick you up... unless you want to be raped." Mikuo smirked. He glanced away for a second, and when he looked back, the bottom of a pink high-top Converse(8) painfully smacked him right in the face. It stayed there for a few seconds, then slowly peeled away and dropped to the floor, leaving a deep imprint on Mikuo's face. At first he was angry, but then he saw the look on Rozu's face, and he knew he had said something wrong.

Rozu started crying. She held her hand gingerly above her heart as her scar throbbed(9). "That's... what you get... for saying something like that... you perv!" She said, in between sobs. Just then Miku walked back in with her hair wrapped in a towel.

"What happened? Mikuo, what did you do?" She asked. Rozu shook her head. When Miku saw the shoe and the impression of the sole on her twin's face, she made the connection. "You said something mean to her, didn't you? You inconsiderate egotistical pigheaded jerk! What did you say to her?" Miku screamed at her brother.

"Well, I should probably shower and get changed now." Rozu sighed, still sobbing. She took some clothes from her closet and dashed across the hall to the bathroom. She made sure the door was locked before she undressed and stepped into the shower. As she was lathering her hair with her favorite vanilla scented shampoo, her thoughts wandered to Mikuo. Why did he keep teasing her? Why did she know exactly what he was going to do and when? Why did the world have to be so complicated? Why did she feel like she was missing some huge details that she had somehow forgotten?(Remember this, it's VERY important.)

She finished and dried her hair, deciding to leave it down, and threw on her outfit. It was a longsleeve purple fishnet shirt with a black tank top over it, plus a neon pink one shoulder crop top that had one black microphone printed on the front. She also had purple footless leggings with black guitars and microphones printed on them plus pink shorts over them, and of course, her pink high-top Converse(8). She walked back into her room to find Miku and Mikuo sitting next to each other in the middle of a glaring contest.

"Let's go, guys." Rozu mumbled. She grabbed a few last-minute things and dragged Miku out of the room, leaving Mikuo to follow. He tried to apologize, but all Rozu would do is shrug and mumble, "It's fine." Her parents were already in the Station Wagon, and when the girls and Mikuo climbed in, Rozu plastered a huge grin on her face and pretended that nothing was wrong. Her parents fell for it and they started the hour long car trip to the airport. The radio was on full blast the whole way with the windows rolled down. Rozu had her headphones in her ears the whole way, staring out the window, ignoring everything.

"Almost there, get ready guys." Rozu's dad explained after about forty-five minutes. He parked close to the entrance and the group exited the car. Rozu turned her iPod(10) off, which had been playing "Broken Girl" by Matthew West(11) the whole time. She dried a single tear and grabbed her luggage, which was only four small purple suitcases and a purple carry-on bag. She helped Mikuo and Miku with their bags, which totaled about thirty, but only five were Mikuo's.

"Oy, Miku-chan, why do you have so many bags?" Rozu asked, pulling the last two out of the trunk and placing them on a metal square with wheels on the bottom. (A/N: Sorry, I don't know what those are called!) After they had reached the terminal, luckily without being recognized, a young black-haired girl walked over in the airport's uniform and offered to help them with their bags.

"Ah, hai, arigato(12)!" Rozu's mom shook the girl's hand and smiled. She smiled back and turned to get Rozu's bags. When she looked at her, though, she dropped everything and gaped. She froze for a second, then screamed like a fangirl on steiroids.

"You're Rozu Fujisaki! Oh em GEE! The Hatsune twins, too! This is like, the best day of my life!" She screamed, glomping Rozu. Everyone in the terminal turned to look at them, some in awe and some in confusion. Before anybody knew what was happening, a screaming wave of fangirls and obsessed teenage boys came rushing at them, full speed ahead. The whole group, including Akaito, who had pried the girl off of Rozu, became chibis and turned completely white, anime-style, and ran the other way, waving their arms around randomly. The mob chased them everywhere, including the restrooms. It was only when Rozu looked at her watch and screamed, "We're going to miss our flight!" that they tried looking for their gate while frantically hiding from people. They dragged their luggage along, threw it onto the security belt, and quickly removed their shoes and jackets, placing them with the luggage. Security guards recognized them and immediately set up a tight line. No sooner had that been accomplished than the wave of people wanting to get an autograph or an article of clothing rolled around the corner.

"SH!T! Run for it!" Mikuo yelled, grabbing as many suitcases as he could. Miku quickly followed suit, and then the Fujisakis and Akaito. The one time Rozu looked back, she saw the line of cops struggling to hold back the fans. One turned to look at her and gave a brave smile. She nodded her thanks and continued running. They finally reached the terminal and almost shoved their tickets to the flight attendant, who looked very confused.

"We got mobbed by fans." Rozu panted. The attendant nodded and mouthed "oh", then gestured at them to board. The group scurried into the transfer hall and gave their bags to the people who were loading luggage and quickly looked around the plane and then to their tickets. The Hatsune twins had bought tickets in the back of the first-class area, but Rozu was far from her parents, who were lucky enough to in the back corner of the plane.

"I'm not letting Rozu sit by herself with this many people." Mikuo exclaimed when he saw that every seat but theirs were taken(13). Miku agreed and decided to switch tickets with Rozu. At first Rozu argued, but eventually gave in and sat in the window seat. Mikuo quickly took her carry-on bag and shoved it into the overhead compartment, closely followed by his own. He sat down next to her and practically glared at anyone who walked by, and when Rozu finally noticed, she smacked him on the back of the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Mikuo whined, rubbing his head.

"You're glaring at every single person who even looks this way." Rozu explained, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm trying to make sure nothing happens to you." He said, looking down.

"Yeah. Like anything worse could ever happen to me." Rozu mumbled, thinking Mikuo couldn't hear her. Just as he opened his mouth to speak, the pilot came on the intercom and launched into a speech about how glad he was that they had chosen this certain flight, how safe the plane was, and that they should fasten their seatbelts. Rozu quickly did so, followed by a begrudging Mikuo, and turned on her iPod(10), plugging up her ears with headphones and turning to the window. Mikuo sighed in defeat and turned on his own iPod(10), playing the song "Homies Unite" by Stuck in Your Radio(14), and closed his eyes.

After a while and a few passengers complaining about being hungry, menus were passed out, and Rozu and Mikuo ordered the cheese pizza with stuffed crust, wanting to try American food(15). After a minute or so of awkward silence, the pizza arrived, and both teens let out a sigh of relief. When the flight attendant set it down, Mikuo took a slice and bit into it, earning a curious glance from Rozu.

"Wow. That's actually pretty good!" He smiled a genuinely, not a smirk or a sad smile, but a real one. Rozu found herself blushing slightly and reached for her own pizza slice. At the same time, Mikuo reached to take the same one. Their hands brushed, and Rozu quickly drew hers back, blushing furiously. Mikuo looked at her and smirked. She ignored it and took a piece of pizza from the tray, placing it on her plate. She took a grape Snapple(16) from the mini-fridge built into the chair in front of her and placed it on the fold-out tray also on the back of the chair. She picked up her slice of pizza and tentatively nibbled the tip. Her eyes sprang open as she chewed, and she slightly smiled.

"Hey, you're right! No wonder Americans eat this like it's Pocky(17)!" Rozu exclaimed. She looked at Mikuo, who was still smirking. "What?" She tilted her head to the side and pouted, which Mikuo found adorable.

"Your face when you tried the pizza." He explained. Rozu rolled her eyes and took another bite. They started a conversation that lasted until they landed. Mikuo got their carry-on bags and let Rozu out of her confined space that was her seat. One person yelled, "Move it, buddy!" and earned a death glare that could rival Rozu's. They left with Rozu's parents and met Akaito out back in another limo, but this one was teal. He helped load the bags, and they set off toward the Academy.

-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"Attention, please. First-time students and staff, make your way to the auditorium. The welcoming ceremony will begin soon, and trust me, you don't want to miss a single second!" A tall, platinum blonde boy yelled into a megaphone(18). He seemed to know who everyone was except Rozu and the Hatsunes. When he saw them, he jumped down from his perch on a table and jogged over to them, easily weaving his way through the mass of people.

"Hey, you must be new around here. I'm Leon, I'm a junior, and I'm head of the welcoming comittee and student council." He shook hands with everyone, even Akaito.

"Hi! This is Akaito Shion, his little brother is Kaito Shion. He's the bodyguard for this knucklehead, Mikuo, and his twin sister, Miku Hatsune. These are my parents, Sakura and Kyuuno Fujisaki, and I'm their daughter, Rozu." She pointed to each person in turn as they were introduced. At the mention of her family's last name, Leon's mouth dropped open and his eyes popped.

"Oh, wow! All three Fujisakis here at one time. This is great! I'm jealous of whoever your partner is." He added with a small laugh.

"Wait. You said partner?" Miku asked, her eyes oozing confusion.

"Yeah. Each person will get a partner of the opposite sex to model and sing a few concerts with. It's how this academy's worked since it was founded. A pretty girl like yourself is just the type for couple modeling." Leon explained, winking at Miku. Miku blushed and smiled, and Mikuo glared at Leon, who was totally oblivious.

"Well, we don't want to be late for the ceremony. Let's go, if you don't want to get lost, follow me." Leon grabbed Miku's hand and started walking with Mikuo in hot pursuit. Rozu rolled her eyes and linked arms with her parents, smiling. They laughed and followed the trio ahead of them.

"Just watch, this is going to be the best school ever." Rozu giggled. They caught up to Leon and the twins, who were just opening the doors of the auditorium, and Rozu braced herself for a huge crowd. The doors swung open and...

Me: HA! Cliffhanger! :D Rozu: NUUUUUUUUUUUUU! I want to find out what happens! DX Me: Eh, I felt like a cliffy today. This thing took a whole month to finish. -_-  
>Miku: Oh yeah! Why were you angry at the beginning of the chapter?<br>Me: Oh. Right. That. -.- Well, I had bloody terrible writer's block.  
>Leon: Are you British or something?<br>Me: Who invited you in here? -  
>Leon: What, do you need an invitation to talk? _<br>Mikuo: Apparently so.  
>Me: Alright, shut up so I can go on to the next chapter! :P Oh! Almost forgot the references.<p>

1. They were in her room at her house.  
>2. Also known as a barrel roll.<br>3. This is Japanese for "Good morning, Rozu, Mrs. Fujisaki, and Mikuo. How are you?"  
>4. Akaito is a fan-made Vocaloid and (in this fanfic) the Hatsune's bodyguard.<br>5. Rozu's favorite color is purple.  
>6. She REALLY likes coffee.<br>7. She didn't change the night before because she fell asleep on Mikuo's shoulder.  
>8. Converse is a real shoe brand.<br>9. YOU MUST REMEMBER THIS SCAR, IT ISH VERY IMPORTANT! .  
>10. An iPod is a real thing.<br>11. This is a real song. LOOK IT UP!  
>12. This is Japanese for "Oh, yes, thank you!"<br>13. They boarded the plane later than everyone else.  
>14. This is an actual song. Look it up, too!<br>15. I'm not sure if this counts, but... the Japanese have different foods than Americans, and I don't think there's much pizza there... ^-^ 16. Snapple is a delicious drink brand.  
>17. Pocky is real and also delicious. :D 18. Megaphones are real things.<p>

See that button that says "Review this Chapter"? CLICK IT! :D 


	5. Surprise!

Me: Wow. I am starting this chapter on January 27 2012, just saying. But, I will be working on choreographing a dance and making a music video at the same time, so this might have taken a while... ^^;  
>Leon: Why are you saying this?<br>Me: So that I'm more motivated to finish this chapter.  
>Miku: Oh! That makes sense! :D Me: Alright, I have nothing to say but COME ON PEOPLE! WOULD ONE LITTLE REVIEW KILL YOU? :( Thanks to ReturnOfTheWings for being one of the first reviewers, though!<br>Rozu: *walks in from other room with ramen noodle hanging out of her mouth* What was that? It shook the whole house!  
>Miku: 248 wants more reviews, so she yelled at the screen.<br>Rozu: Ah, right. Well, alexis24842 only owns the plot and clothing designs.  
>Mikuo: Let's get on with the story, shall we?<p>Ages: Rozu-16, Miku-17, Mikuo-17, Kaito-17, Leon-17, Rin-16, Len-16, Gakupo-18, Sakura Fujisaki-34, Kyuuno Fujisaki-36, Gumo-31<p>

A wall of sound hit Rozu harder than a wave made of cinderblocks. The chatter, laughter, and happy screams of freshman and seniors alike nearly burst her eardrums.

"Can you guys put our stuff in the rooms we've been assigned to? We'll meet you there." Rozu asked her parents and Akaito, who nodded. After a quick hug from each of her parents, Rozu turned back toward the huge auditorium. Leon just smiled at the group over his shoulder, mouthed something like "stay close", and took off into the crowd. Luckily, he was taller than most of the people there(1), so Rozu dodged swinging arms, verbal arrows, and a few outstretched feet. Rozu caught up to Leon, Miku, and Mikuo pretty quickly and grabbed onto Mikuo's shirt so she wouldn't get lost. He turned around and stared at her for a while, then shrugged and kept walking. The group reached the front row and Leon looked at his and Miku's tickets(2), then sat down, pulling Miku with him. Mikuo growled slightly, also looking at his own ticket, then looking dismally at the row and counted three seats down, and finally sat next to Miku. Rozu looked at her ticket, and she looked at her seat, which happened to be right next to Mikuo. She stood for a while, but sat when someone walked up on the stage and told everyone to settle down.

"Is it just me, or are there a lot of blonde people this year?" Leon whispered, causing all of them to laugh.

"Alright, please be quiet! I have a few things to say before you can go to your dorms." She explained. The auditorium immediately fell silent and all attention was placed on the speaker. She had ankle-length blonde hair that resembled wheat in a side ponytail and cold molten gold eyes. Her uniform was a grey shirt with a collar with no sleeves and lace and an upside down "V" shape cut out of it at the bottom so that her stomach and belly button were showing. Her skirt was short and black with two yellow stripes, one at the hem and one at the top. She had shorts on under it, but they were still pretty short. Her boots, which came up to her thighs, were also black with a yellow stripe at the top and yellow soles. Between the top of her boots and the bottom of her shorts was a thin garter purse that held a cell phone.(3)

"That's Akita Neru. She's also on the student council. She's snobby, mean, and always gets her way, but she's not so bad once you get to know her." Leon explained.

"My name is Akita Neru, and I am the vice principal of the Student Council(4). I'm in charge of handling any problems anyone has, so just come to me if you have a question." She explained, smiling ever so slightly. Rozu began to think she wasn't that bad. "Now. If I can have the three people I spoke to before now come up to the stage, we can proceed with the ceremony."

Everyone looked around and stared at the three people who got up. One was a short-for-a-model blonde girl with shining blue eyes and a big white bow in her hair, another was an equally short-for-a-model boy with the same eyes and hair, and finally Leon sighed and walked up to the stage, reluctantly letting go of Miku's hand.

"Yup, this school really likes blonde kids." Mikuo smirked. Rozu and Miku both laughed, then looked toward the front again.

"Now, if everyone will look under their seats, there are five yellow pieces of paper. If you're lucky enough to get one, please come up to the front." Akita explained. Everyone's heads disappeared for a second, then people started popping up with sad expressions on their faces. Rozu finally looked under her own chair and found a yellow scrap of paper. She sat up, excited, and looked around her to see that Miku and Mikuo had both gotten yellow papers, too. They all stood up together, led by Rozu, of course, and climbed the steps to the stage. Once they were there, Rozu looked out to see two more students making their way to the stage. One was a blue-haired, extremely tall boy with an ice cream cone printed on his loose-fitting t-shirt. The other was a pink-haired boy with blue eyes who looked like he could be a pimp; Rozu didn't deny it, he was sexy.

"Alright, you guys go sit in those chairs while I talk to this bunch of idiots." Neru covered the microphone and gestured to the mass of students. Rozu raised her eyebrow, but nodded and sat in one of the nine chairs behind her. The Hatsune twins sat on either side of her, Leon immediately sat next to Miku and immediately took her hand, the blonde boy sat with the blonde girl next to Mikuo, the blue-haired boy sat next to the blonde girl, and the pink-haired boy left a seat open and sat in the last chair opposite from the blue-haired boy. Neru turned back to the students and launched into a long, boring speech about the school's history and the courses that the freshman, sophomores, juniors, and seniors would take seperately and together.

"Now you may go to your rooms and unpack. Meet back here in two hours, and don't be late. Dissmissed." She sighed, finally turning away from the microphone. The students started chatting and leaving the auditorium. Once everyone was gone, Neru turned and lookd at the sitting students.

"Alright, you three, stand up and come over here." Neru said. She motioned to Leon and the blonde girl and boy. The girl jumped up right away, pulling the boy with her. Leon sighed and let go of Miku's hand, standing. They lined up on either side of Neru.

"Alright, now let me explain why you were chosen. When you got accepted into the school, which is extremely hard, your names were put on tickets. The tickets, as you know, had seat numbers. We purposely placed the yellow papers under the chairs you would be sitting in. You were chosen because you have the best records, modeling talent, and singing voices. You'll be paired up with someone of the opposite gender to model and sing with. Any questions?" Neru looked at each person with a hard stare.

Rozu raised her hand. "Um, yes, there's an odd number of girls and boys, so will there be a lone guy, or will one group have three in it?" She asked.

"That's been thought of, and yes, one group will have three. That's because this year one boy dropped his application right before the school year started, so there's one more girl than guys this year. You're Rozu Fujisaki, right? Actually," Neru said, looking at her clipboard "you're the girl in that group. Your two partners are Hatsune Mikuo and Kagamine Len."

"Oh, well that's a pleasant surprise." Mikuo smirked. Neru raised her eyebrow and looked from Rozu to Mikuo and back again.

"Are you guys dating?" She asked, point-blank.

"NO!" Rozu yelled.

"Yup." Mikuo stated at the same time. Rozu looked at him, her face a mixture of anger, shock, and disgust.

"Me? Date you? I seriously think I'm going to barf..." Rozu exclaimed. Sure enough, her face turned slightly green and she looked like she would throw up. Mikuo got a bit edgy and slid away from her.

"Ha! You seriously fell for that? It's the first thing in the book of actor's tricks!" Rozu laughed as the green tinge quickly faded from her face.

"Whoa! How'd you do that?" The boy with blue hair asked. Rozu quickly recognized him as Kaito Shion, Akaito's younger brother.

"Easy, you just have to learn to trigger your gag reflex, which makes you feel sick, which makes you look green. It's pretty easy to do. But, on a different note, you're Shion Kaito, right? I know your older brother. I'm Rozu Fujisaki, nice to meet you." She explained. At the mention of her name, everyone but Leon, Neru, and the Hatsunes did a double-take.

"No way! A Fujisaki(5) is going to this school? Awesome!" Kaito exclaimed. Everyone stared at Rozu after that, half expecting her to disappear.

"So... why are we here again?" said the pink-haired boy quietly. Everyone jumped, as if they had forgotten he was there.

"Right, okay, back to business. You will each be performing a concert in about two hours, one solo and one with your partner or partners. So, I suggest that you bring me your song choices as soon as possible and get to know your partner's voice ability, range, and instrumental talent. Megurine Luki, you will be paired with me. Kagamine Rin, you'll be with Shion Kaito, and Leon, you'll be with Hatsune Miku. Questions? No? Good, go." Neru snapped her fingers twice and walked over the boy with pink hair. They started talking, and soon everyone else followed their lead.

"Um... hi, I'm Kagamine Len. It's really cool to meet you. I love your music.(6)" Rozu looked up to see the blonde boy happily extending his hand for her to shake. She smiled widely, taking his hand into hers and shaking it. When their hands touched, Rozu felt a slight warmth in her chest and blushed.

"Yo. I'm Mikuo Hatsune. Nice to meet ya." Mikuo nodded in Len's direction, barely glancing at him.

"Ignore him, he's a pigheaded old bat with no common sense or the capability to realize when he needs to take a shower." Rozu explained. Mikuo looked at her and smirked.

"Well, I would take a shower if you were in there with me. How about we go to my place after school so we can get that done?" He raised his eyebrow suggestively.

"Well, that depends. Can two people fit under a rock?" Rozu rolled her eyes and sighed, but still smiled. Len laughed and sat next to Rozu while Mikuo just scowled. The next five minutes was spent with the three trying to decide on what song they would do together. Finally, it was decided that "Moves Like Jagger" by Maroon 5(6) would be perfect. Len would start out with the first verse, Mikuo would sing the second verse, then Rozu would sing her part, and both boys would harmonize after that until the song ended.

"Neru-sama, we have our song." Rozu skipped over to where Neru and Luki were still debating what song they'd do. Neru looked up, a bit annoyed, but nodded at Rozu to write it down on her clipboard. She wrote 'Moves Like Jagger(6) - Hatsune Mikuo, Kagamine Len, and Fujisaki Rozu PS: Good luck with Luki, Neru-sama! :D' and set it back down on the chair. Then she went back to her partners, who were having a pretty comfortable conversation about their favorite football teams.

"Alright, now we need to figure out what song each of us want to do on our own." Rozu explained. Len looked up, a bit surprised, and blinked.

"Wow, Neru-chan must really like you! She usually doesn't take to strangers so quickly." He exclaimed. When he added the "chan" to her name, Rozu felt her heart sink to the floor.(7)

"Um... Neru... chan?" She asked slowly.

"Yeah, she's our guardian. My parents died in a car crash about two and a half years ago."(8) He explained. A sad look crossed his face, but he quickly hid it with an emotionless mask.

"Oh. I'm so sorry. I wish I could say it's going to be okay, but I've never been in that situation before." Rozu looked down before realizing something. "Wait... you said 'we'. Who else is under Neru-sama's care?"

"My twin sister, Rin. She's over there with Kaito. We're all pretty good friends, you guys should come with us sometime to the sushi bar on the corner." Len smiled. Rozu's heart did a backflip. First, that girl was his sister, not his girlfriend. Second, had he just asked her to lunch? No, they had just met, he couldn't possibly like her like that!

"Well, we should start rehearsing our songs. I'll be over there if you need me." Mikuo mumbled, pushing his way between Len and Rozu. Rozu glared at him, but he just shrugged and kept walking.

"So what song are you going to sing?" Len asked, breaking the tension.

"Huh... either 'High School' or 'Hey Hey' by Superchic[k](9 & 10), 'Dear X' by Disciple(11)or 'Broken Girl' by Matthew West(12)." Rozu replied. Len gave her a questioning look, so she simply pulled out her iPod and scrolled in her music until she found 'High School'(9). She stuck an earphone into Len's ear and played the song. His face was curious at first, then morphed into criticism, then towards the end became soft and contemplative. Before he could say anything, Rozu played 'Broken Girl'(12). His reaction was a bit different at first, but the end result was the same. As soon as that had ended, she played 'Hey Hey' by Superchic[k](10). Finally, she played 'Dear X'(11), which was one of her favorite songs. Len sat there, his face emotionless, until the chorus. He broke out into a smile and grabbed Rozu's hand.

"This one! You should sing this one, it's perfect!" He exclaimed. Rozu's heart stopped and roses bloomed under her cheeks, and to make things worse, someone's phone started playing, "I-I-I wanna go-o-o all the wa-a-ay taking on my freak tonight, I-I-I wanna sho-o-ow all the di-i-irt I got runnin' through my mind... WHOA!"(12) Len blushed, too, when he realized what had just happened.

"Uhhh... S-sorry, I-I just... I was happy, I guess..." He stuttered, dropping Rozu's hands. She giggled and hugged him, causing his face to turn redder than before, if that was possible.

"It's okay. It was actually kind of sweet." She whispered, letting go of Len and smiling. She turned to her book bag and pulled out her palm laptop(13) and went to Google(14). She looked up the karaoke version of 'Dear X'(11) and went to tell Neru her song choice and give her the music.

"Um... Neru-sama, I have my choice and the music." Rozu explained. Neru, who was finally past choosing a song and into rehearsing her duet with Luki, looked over at her and once again nodded at her clipboard.

"Oh, and please only write your name and song choice this time." Neru raised her eyebrow, but smiled a bit. Rozu giggled and wrote 'Dear X by Disciple - Rozu Fujisaki :)' and set the clipboard back down. She saw Kaito, Rin, Leon, Miku, Neru, and Luki's solo choices, so it looked like only Len and Mikuo had to choose a song. She turned back to Len and walked over, plopping down in the seat next to him.

"Sooo, what's your song choice?" Rozu asked, pretending to be a bimbo and twirling her hair around one finger.

"That would look almost real if you were a blonde!" Len laughed. "I think I'm going to sing 'DJ Got Us Falling In Love Again' by Usher(15). I just really like that song, and I have someone to sing it to this time." He smiled and looked out toward the audience, which was empty, but Rozu still felt her heart sink.

"Your girlfriend?" She asked, halfheartedly.

"Not yet, but I'm hoping soon." He explained, blushing and looking at his feet.

"Um... I think we should start rehearsing. I'll go get Mikuo, we'll be right back." Rozu stood and walked in the direction Mikuo had disappeared in. She found a long, narrow hallway, and decided that this was where Mikuo must have gone. She cautiously tiptoed down it, the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end, and her arms quickly getting goosebumps. The hallway was like a never-ending walk to doom, the grey walls had no decoration, no color; the few doors that dotted them had no light in the small windows; the only sounds were Rozu's quiet but ragged breathing and the quiet squeak of her Converse(16) on the black tile.

"Hello...?" Rozu whispered. The 'o' echoed over and over into the depths of the hall, and Rozu saw something move. She froze; her mind stopped working; her heart stopped pumping and her lungs ceased to pull and push air into her body; the scar above her heart turned ice cold and began to throb. She felt her knees begin to lock up and started praying. Praying that either someone would find her before the figure could do anything, whether it was kill her or just talk to her, or that she would die quickly.

"Rozu, what are you doing here?" Mikuo's voice said, coming from the direction of the figure. She started breathing again and leaned against a wall to support herself and placed her hand gingerly over the still-throbbing scar.

"Mikuo, I'm so glad that was you! I got really scared." Rozu exclaimed. The figure, however, didn't move. "Mikuo...? Are you okay?" She asked, getting no kind of response from the figure. Just as she was about to reach out to it, something grabbed her shoulder from behind and spun her around into a bear hug.

"Rozu, don't ever go down an empyt hallway without someone with you! I came back to the stage and Len said that you had gone this way! Do you have ANY idea how worried I was? Think next time! Geez!" Mikuo yelled. Rozu's eyes widened as she stopped breathing again. She began to shake uncontrollably, and Mikuo started to look worried.

"If you're here, then who's... over there...?" Rozu shaliky pointed to the place the figure had been. Mikuo peered into the gloom, then shook his head.

"Rozu, there's nothing there. Look." Mikuo pulled out a small flashlight and shone it in the direction they were looking. Sure enough, nothing was there. Rozu shook her head and took a step closer to Mikuo.

"There was a person there, Mikuo! He was about as tall as you, but I couldn't make anything out apart from that. But... he gave me the creeps. My scar went cold. That only happens when..." Rozu trailed off and her eyes widened yet again. "I know who that was! We have to get out of here, NOW!" She shouted, grabbing Mikuo's arm and sprinting the way they had both come. Mikuo almost couldn't keep up with her and almost tripped once or twice, but still managed to run. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the two teens saw a speck of light that grew bigger and bigger until they burst out of the hallway into a chaotic scene.

"Oh, no..." Rozu mumbled. She looked around to see -

Me: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Another cliffy! *evil laugh*  
>Leon: Aww, I was only in this a little, and I barely got to speak!<br>Me: Hey, be happy you were in it at all.  
>Mikuo: So what's this "chaotic scene" we stumble into?<br>Rozu: I know who it is! I know who it is! It's -  
>Me: SHUSH, don't spoil it! :(<br>Rozu: ... okay...  
>Me: Okay, so hopefully the next chapter won't be too long of a wait. Bye! :D <p>


	6. The Moments Before

Me: Okay, chapter six is here! :D Sorry for the wait, my grandma was in the hospital for a while, and she's getting out of her rehab center soon.

Leon: Took you long enough. Am I gonna talk in this one?

Me: You're just as bad as Mikuo. Arrogant, insensitive, and freakishly weird. -_-

Mikuo & Leon: WE'RE NOTHING ALIKE! *make exact same motions and faces while yelling*

All the girls: Yes, you are.

Me: Anyway, before they explode-

Rin: Too late! Duck and cover! D:

Everyone: *ducks and hides behind something big*

Mikuo & Leon: *EXPLODES*

Rozu: *sweatdrops* Well, alexis24842 owns nothing but the plot and clothing designs. :)

Mikuo: Finally! :D

Ages: Rozu-16, Mura-17, Miku-17, Mikuo-17, Kaito-17, Leon-17, Rin-16, Len-16, Neru-17, Luki-17, Gakupo-17, Sakura Fujisaki-34, Kyuuno Fujisaki-35, Gumo-31

(Rozu's POV)

Let me tell you tha there is nothing worse than knowing your overprotective mother, who just happens to be a black belt in both karate and jijutsu, and has been taught the ancient and most painful ways of torcher known to mankind, has just found out that her daughter is missing.

"WHERE IS SHE?" My mom screamed. The whole stage was in ruin, and one or two people were hiding behind Neru, who looked a bit less scary compared to my mom.

"Mom! What did you do?" I yelled, running over to her mother. I grabbed the fuming woman's shoulders and shook her slightly.

"Rozu Akane Fujisaki! Where the fish were you?" She screamed.

"Fish?" Luki mumbled. Mom gave him a death glare, but he just shrugged.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was?" Momzilla yelled. Rozu thought she could hear people in America look up from stuffing their faces with fries and Big Macs and ask each other, "Did you hear that, or is all of this fatty, sugary food going to my head?"

"Mom, calm down! I'm fine! Nothing happened, see? Mikuo found me before I could do anything stupid." I explained. Mom calmed down slightly and sighed.

"That's your mom?" Len asked, his jaw hitting the floor. Rin walked over and shut it for him.

"No, Len, she's a total stranger who doesn't even know Rozu exists even when they look exactly alike." She said, sarcasm heavy on each word. Len rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at his twin, who did the same thing. Suddenly they both burst out laughing and grabbed either of Luki's shoulders for support.

"That's just not right." Luki sighed.

"I'll tell you what's not right, mister. You people letting my daughter out of your sight! Who is in charge here?" Mom yelled. Everyone but Luki took a big step away from Neru and pointed at her as if they had rehearsed it a million times. Her eye twitched, but she still managed to pull off an impassive look.

"Thanks for the help, guys." She muttered. Mom opened her mouth to start talking, but I hastily put my hand over it.

"Mom, let me explain! Neru didn't do anything wrong, and neither did anyone else here. I wandered off on my own looking for Mikuo, but I guess I got lost, and then Mikuo found me and brought me back here." I hurriedly explained. I decided to leave the figure out because I knew Mom would go ballistic if anyone mentioned it.

"Alright. You're right, you're right, I'm overreacting. You'd tell me if anything was wrong." She sighed. My dad popped up from out of nowhere (as usual) and gave both of us a big hug. I felt so guilty, but plastered a smile onto my face.

"Alright, now that all of that drama is over, back to practice." Neru barked. Just then, a boy with purple hair walked into the auditorium holding a white slip of paper. He spotted Neru and quickly jogged over. Mom and dad slowly backed out of the room, disappearing from sight.

"Um, hi, I'm Mura Datsuki(See A/N). I'm supposed to be the opening act for this concert." He explained, smiling at all of us.

"MURA-SAN!" Rin screamed. She ran at him full speed and before the poor guy knew what was happening, she had glomped him to the floor.

"Oh, hi Rin. I figured you'd do that." He coughed, a sly smile growing on his face.

"Heehee~" Rin began to laugh. She laughed so hard her face turned sightly red. I looked at Miku and Mikuo who just shrugged and shook their heads.

"Um, Rin, are you ok?" I asked. Honestly, I was a bit scared of what she'd say.

"Y-yeah! Mu-Mura's tickling m-me!" She yelled, laughing even harder. Then, everybody noticed that Mura's right hand had traveled, unnoticed, to Rin's exposed stomach. Most of us began laughing along with Rin and Mura, but Len looked worried.

"Hey, Len, are you alright?" I asked, placing my hand on his shoulder. He jumped slightly, but calmed down once he saw that it was me.

"Yeah, I'm great, but Rin won't be in a second." He muttered. When I gave him a questioning look, he simply pointed at Rin and said, "Watch."

Out of nowhere, Rin's body went limp and her eyes rolled back into her skull. She layed on the floor, looking like a rag doll, passed out from being tickled. My jaw literally hit the ground and more than a few flies ended up in mher stomach later. Everyone laughed even harder except me and Len.

"Hey! Don't you see that she's PASSED OUT on the floor?" I yelled. I ran over to Rin and knelt down next to her, Len following closely. I glared at Mura, who had the decency to look slightly sheepish.

"Eh... I can explain. You see, Rin is my best friend and she said that if she glomped me, I had permission to do that." He grinned and put his hands behind his head.

"Oh, so you think that just because she gave you permission to do that, you should? Passing out is terrible for your heart! How many times have you done this so far?" I stood up, seeing red, and crossed my arms. Mura's smile faded as he counted off on his fingers.

"Well, there was the time in third grade... then in sixth grade... and now, so that's only three times!" He challenged. I raised an eyebrow and shook my head.

"Four times would probably kill a normal person." I hissed. Venom was dripping from every letter. Mura went pale and looked at Rin's limp body.

"Three..." Len said. Everyone looked at him. He had been holding up three fingers but put the third down.

"What are you-" I started.

"Two..." He put down the second finger.

"Hey, wait a-" Mura looked at Len, who simply put his finger up to his mouth in a 'shush' motion.

"One." He said.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Rin screamed. She sat bolt upright, waving her arms anime style, hitting Mura a few times. He was too scared to flinch.

"Whoa... That was..." Rin panted, "Who did that? I'M GOING TO KILL YOU WHEN I FIND OUT WHO THE FISH YOU ARE!"

Mura visibly flinched, but still put his hand on Rin's shoulder. "Rin, if I tell you who it was, promise to not kill me or that person?" He asked.

"Sure, Mura. Who was it?" She smiled and crossed her legs out in front of her, leaning back with her arms holding her up.

"It was me..." He said.

"Oh. Well, I guess you're forgiven." Rin smiled. I saw her hide a remote controller behind her back. Note to self: Ask about that later.

"Ok, so anyway, we need to plan who performs first after Mura." Neru snapped. She seemed a bit less scary now that everyone knew she could laugh.

"I will." Everyone turned to look at Luki, who seemed like the kind of person who only went on stage if it was the last resort.

"That means we both have to go." Neru nodded and crossed her arms. "Anyone else?"

"Meeee~!" Rin squealed. She waved her arms and jumped up and down. Kaito laughed and put his hand on her head, successfully making her stop her spaztic jump attack.

"How can you be this hyper right after you've passed out?" He laughed again. Rin just laughed louder.

"Okay, Kaito and Rin will be next." Neru looked at Leon.

"Me and Miku-chan will go after them. Right, kawai ko-chan(1)?" Leon pulled Miku to his side and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, then buried his face in her hair.

"Eh?" Miku widened her eyes and her mouth hung open.

"Miku, if you don't close your mouth soon, you'll become a flytrap." Len laughed. She slightly blushed and snapped her mouth shut, smiling sheepishly.

"So I guess that leaves us three for the last act, huh?" I gestured to Len and Mikuo. Neru nodded.

"After everyone performs, we'll go back down the line with each individual giving their solo performance in boy-girl order." Neru looked over at Luki. "For example, after Rozu, Mikuo, and Len perform, Luki would go on stage to perform his solo song, then I would go. After me would be Kaito, then Rin, then Leon, then Miku, then one of the two boys in Rozu's group, then the other, and then Rozu."

"So I'm last?" My mouth hung agape. "I hate being last!"

"Well, you better get used to it soon, because that's the way it's gonna be, showstopper." Neru raised her eyebrow.

"Hey, you guys, it's almost been an hour and a half!" Len exclaimed, shoving his watch into Neru's face. She looked slightly annoyed, but pulled her cell phone out of her garter purse and pressed a few numbers. Almost instantly, people with harnesses strapped to them emerged from the shadows and saluted Neru. They immediately set to work rigging up lights, setting up backgrounds, and cleaning the stage.

"Okay, get in a line in order of who goes on stage first to last." Neru pointed to the ground in front of her. Luki shuffled over, followed by Kaito and Rin, the Miku and Leon, and finally Mikuo, Len, and I. After surveying us, she nodded and turned around, saying, "Now follow me."

"The concert starts in twenty minutes, so I want everyone to loosen up and warm up your voices. We don't want you getting hoarse out there. Now" Neru clapped her hands loudly, "I want a nice, clean performance. That means no slip-ups, no delays, no technical difficulties, so do everything you need to BEFORE the concert starts, even if you're the last person to go on; no 'Oh, I forgot to Tweet about this! One second!'s, you will be evicted from the concert AND the school; and finally, do not sing as loud as you humanly can. It will break the microphones, and you will be electrocuted. Understand?"

"Yes, ma'am." Mikuo yelled, imitating a soldier. Neru nodded and told us to do anything we needed to get ready for the concert. She snapped her fingers and walked away. Before any of us could blink, a clothing artist grabbed each of us by the arm and dragged us in seperate directions.

"What the-? Hey! I have to take a dump!" I heard Mikuo shout. I laughed to myself and thought how immature he could be before I was pushed into a padded chair with an oval mirror dotted with lights around the rim across from me.

"So what's your first song?" The artist, a cold-looking woman who seemed to be in her mid-thirties with short black hair and a long, hooked nose, rummaged through her design bag and began pulling out random sketches of clothes.

"Um... my first song is 'Moves Like Jagger' with Mikuo and Len..." I explained, staring at her long, curved fingernails, wondering if she was part falcon.

"Which one is your favorite out of these three?" She immediately asked, holding up three full-color drawings in front of me. One was a dark blue tube top with sequins all over it, a bluish-purple miniskirt that looked like a sparkly band-aid, and black sparkly pumps. I wrinkled my nose and put that one back on the table.

The next one was a little better, but still kind of... not right. It had a bright yellow off-the-shoulder shirt with long sleeves, but it came down too low in the neckline. The shorts were okay, but they were bluish green. Not a good color on me. The shoes didn't match at all; they were red Roman sandals. I put that one on the table too, then looked at the final sketch.

It was a bright red tank top under a black crop top with a red and black mid-thigh length plaid skirt with black shorts under it, only visible if you were standing up high and the audience was lower. The shoes were black leather boots with red fur poking out the top.

"Perfect." I said. I handed the last sketch to the stylist, who smiled slightly and nodded.

"Good choice. This is also my favorite. The others are too... flashy." She opened up a small briefcase and pulled out the outfit, then handed it to me. I got up, walked behind a curtain, and quickly changed. When I came out, there was a different lady waiting for me.

"I'm the makeup artist. Sit." She barked. I gave her a funny look, but still sat in the same chair. This woman looked very young, warm and inviting with soft green eyes and long brown hair, but the lack of laugh lines and twinkle in her eye made me shiver.

"Hold still." She explained. Before I had time to begin processing what she said, she picked up a thick tube of mascara, a pot of base makeup that looked exactly like my skin color, a compact with eyeshadow in deep purple and blue, and a compact of orange blush that looked like it would blend nicely with my skin.

I shut my eyes and took deep breaths as this woman airbrushed my face with base, caked on mascara, eyeliner, and lipstick, smoothed eyeshadow expertly onto my eyelids, and dusted blush onto my cheekbones. When she was finally done, I looked at her first.

"Well? Don't you want to see what you look like?" She asked. She gestured toward the mirror. I nodded, took a deep breath and turned to look at myself.

"Wow..." I gasped. I looked so different. My eyes seemed larger, my features seemed more chiseled(2), and I looked... stunning, I guess.

"This is... amazing! Thank you so much, it's perfect!" I stood up and hugged the stunned makeup artist, who was a good foot shorter than me.

"Um... you're welcome, I guess. It's just a simple bone structure change. It's supposed to make you look more chiseled." She shrugged. I smiled and scribbled my nimber on a small piece of paper.

"You really need to teach that to me sometime, kay?" I shoved it into her hand and walked out of the small room. I was the first one out, so I sat down on a small outcropping from the wall and began to practice my second song.

After a while, Len walked out of his dressing room in full sexy mode. He had on a red shirt with a black leather jacket over it with a black tie that had chains connecting it to the shirt where buttons would be. Under the jacket were maroon fingerless arm warmers and black spikey bracelets. He was wearing long black jeans that almost covered his shoes, also black. He had red and black headphones, and his hair was messier than usual and out of the ponytail, spiked outward toward the front, but not quite in a mohawk. He was toting a red and white electric guitar with a black strap over his shoulder.

"Hey, Rozu! You look good." He smiled and walked over. I just nodded, too stunned to say anything. "What's wrong? Did I scare you?" He gave me a smoldering grin, and I had to look away to keep him from seeing my blush.

"Hey, your nails are painted!" I exclaimed. His fingernails were coated with a dark red color that matched his arm warmers.

"Yeah, that was the only thing I objected to." He sheepishly laughed and put one hand behind his head. I laughed and looked for Mikuo. If Len was dressed like this, what would that pigheaded pervert wear? I pictured him in a sparkly outfit and realized he looked like Edward Cullen. I laughed harder.

"What? What's so funny?" Len asked, obviously confused.

"Mikuo in sparkly clothes!" I laughed. Len looked confused at first, then started laughing too.

"He would look like Edward Cullen!"

"Exactly!"

"Who would look like Edward Cullen?" Len and I both froze and turned to look at Mikuo.

"Oh, nobody... just someone we all know." I giggled. Mikuo raised one eyebrow, but shrugged. He was wearing an outfit like Len's, but his jeans were tucked into the top of a pair of black military boots with red laces. He lacked the arm warmers, but still had the bracelets and painted nails.

"Ah, jou must be ze group of sree! I am jour manager, Prima."(3) All of us looked over at the petite girl speaking. She had black hair pulled up into pigtails and stylishly curled at the ends. She had happy green eyes and a white flower in her hair. She had on a maroon strapless dress with a bit of white tulle(4) sewn onto the hips with a matching white flower petal necklace. She had long maroon gloves that came up to the middle of her biceps with a poofy part like on Cinderella's(5) gloves.

"Yeah, that's us. I'm Mikuo, that's Len, and that's Rozu." Mikuo explained. He stuck out his hand for her to shake.

"Quite nice to meet jou all. I hope ve all get along well." She smiled and shook Mikuo's hand, then Len's, then mine.

"Are you French?" Len asked.

"Oui, I come to Japan from Paree. That is Paris, if jou were confused."

"Hey, Rozu! Len! Come here for a second!" Rin called from behind a curtain. I looked at Len, then Prima, and shrugged.

"Coming, Rin! Let's go." I grabbed Len's arm gently and pulled him along. Rin was smiling like crazy, but only her head was poking out of the curtain.

"What's up, sis?" Len asked. Rin smiled and stepped out from behind the curtain.

"What do you guys think?" She twirled around once on her toes.

"That is so cute, Rin-chan!" I exclaimed. She was wearing a neon pink shirt with bright red stripes on it, a long chain necklace with a red heart locket, white shorts with a red shiny belt, and thigh-high pink boots with a red stripe running down the outer side.

"Those shorts are a little short, Rin." Len looked at her with a bit of disapproval.

"But this outfit had the least short shorts, I swear! I hate wearing short shorts all the time!" She pouted.

"Wait, you say that like it's the school rules to wear short shorts." I laughed. Rin and Len just grimaced.

"It is. Most of us hate it, but there's nothing we can do about it." Rin sighed. Len shook his head and frowned deeper.

"So... those shorts everyone wears... I'll have to wear them too?" My mouth dropped open.

"Yup." Len said.

"No 'if's and's or but's' about it?"

"Yup."

"You're sure?"

"Positive."

"HIV positive?"

"Yup... Hey, wait a second!" Len yelled. Me and Rin laughed until we almost fell over.

"Hey, you three! Over here. The concert is about to start." Neru shouted. We walked over and got in line in the proper order, just like Neru had told us to. I stood in front of Mikuo and Len and behind Rin, waiting for the principal, Gumo, to introduce us.

"Rozu-chan, I wish to tell jou all zhat I am rooting for jou all ze way." Prima explained. I turned to face her gave her a small smile with a hug.

"Good luck, everyone. Now, walk out single file and do something cute or funny whenever your name is called. Then walk single file back in after Principal Gumo hands Mura the microphone, got it?" Neru barked. Of course, we all nodded.

"Now, with no further adieu, I give you..." Principal Gumo's voice blasted from loudspeakers, "The one, the only, the Vocaloids!"

"That's our cue, guys. Let's rock!" Neru led the procession. Trailing closely behind Rin, I wondered how many people were out there. All thought was washed from my mind as I walked out from backstage to meet blinding whte lights and the roar of a huge crowd.

Me: So, I hope you guys liked this chapter. Mura Datsuki is Cole Fangs' OC, so ALL CREDIT goes to him for Mura's personality and stuff. :D I tried to make this one a bit longer. :D

Miku: Well, you did a pretty good job. It's been a whole, what, two months since your last post?

Rozu: Hey, go easy on her! She's had a lot to deal with.

Mikuo: Like what?

Me: Well, my grandma was in the Intensive Care Unit for a month with a machine breathing for her, then she got moved to a rehab center and I spent a lot of time up there, and now she's at another rehab center about to come home, and we have to get all new floors in the house and handrails on the walls before she can, and then I'm taking a vacation to Florida tha week she comes home.

Miku, Mikuo, & Rozu: *faint*

Me: Ummmm... okay, BAI! See you next chappie!

(1) Kawai ko-chan: Japanese for "cutie".

(2) Chiseled means sharper, like the edge of a 3-D figure.

(3) Prima is a real Vocaloid, but she's not very well known. She's based off of an opera singer.

(4) Tulle is a type of fabric.

(5) Cinderella is a real movie.


End file.
